Unforgivable
by HoboLover
Summary: After the fall of Saber Leomon, Merukimon takes matters into his own hands. He summons his two 'human' minions to take care of business. Their objective...to collect data about the humans and use it against them, leading them to their downfall!
1. Character Preview

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I do own Amelia Rizzo and Kurik Halloe...alright Alteris owns their names but I down them for life! (Evil laugh)**

_A/N: Hey one and all, HoboLover here with another brand new story! The idea of how I got this story is that I was watching one of the new episodes of Digimon Data Squad and it was when SaberLeomon was destroyed and then I was currently listening to Unfaithful by Rihanna so I started to get some good ideas about a Digimon Story and such...so here it is...please be nice and give meyour opinion about this story._

* * *

Name: Amelia Rizzo  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Partner: Palmon  
Description: She has light blond hair that goes to her shoulder blades, light green eyes. She wears a blue tangtop with a light green vest over it. A black skirt that goes down to her knee caps. Her left ear holds two loop earings in the middle, while her right ear only has one. She has high-heeled shoes on to make herself the same height as her boyfriend, Kurik.  
Attacking Description:She wears a mask that on the left side is a crying face and the right side is a happy face. She wears a cloak to make sure that every person she fights don't know what she's wearing just incase they survive!

Name: Kurik Halloe  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Partner: Terriermon  
Description: He has dark brown hair that curves in the front and stops at the beck in the back and his eyes are a shade of blue. His left ear is the same as Amelia but doesn't have his right ear pierced. He wears a black shirt with a black sweater-jacket. He also wears a black pants with a chain on the right side.  
Attacking Description: He wears the same mask as Amelia but it's switched so his left side has a happy face and his right side has a sad face. He wears a cloak as well, but he leaves it opened and doesn't care if the people he fights hunts him down!


	2. Chapter 1: News Of SaberLeomon's Death!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I do own Amelia Rizzo and Kurik Halloe...alright Alteris owns their names but I down them for life! (Evil laugh)**

_A/N: Welcome one and all to the first chapter of Unforgivable! I thought of this story when the gang was fighting SaberLeomon and I was like "OMg, Too many ideas! Must make Digimon Story!" And so, here I am creating the story.So please give me a round of applause for ch.1 of Unforgivable!  
_

* * *

"Merukimon sir, Lord Merukimon sir! I have terrible news!" A creature yelled out through Merukimon's Lair. The creature's body was made from head to toes in rocks.

"What is it Gotsumon?" The creature known as Merukimon, one of the Olympion 12 questioned.

"The humans have just defeated SaberLeomon, and worst, they deleted his data!" Gotsumon declared kneeling down on his knee. It was then at this moment, that ne noticed a small field of flowers was in an ice mountain.

"Damn those humans!" Merukimon yelled while slamming his fist onto the arms of his throne. "How dare they delete SaberLeomon!"

"Lord Merukimon sir, allow me to take care of the humans!" Gotsumon questioned.

Laughter started to fill the room as vines started to slip towards the unexpected Gotsumon. This ticked him off, which caused him to stand up and look around.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Gotsumon angerly yelled out. The vines soon wrapped around his leg and lifted him up, off the ground.

"Do not trust this traitor!" A femal voice echoed out around them.

"He betrayed you and went to SaberLeomon to destroy the humans! More importantly...to destroy Keenan!" This time a male voice yelled out.

"Liars! Show yourselves immediately!" Gotsumon yelled out while he still was hanging upside down.

"You know, you don't look so tough when your upside down!" The female voice commented as her body walked infront of the piller she was hiding behind. The girl has light blond hair that goes down to her shoulder blades along with light green eyes. She is wearing a blue tang-top with a light green vest over it. A black skirt that goes down to her knee caps. Her left ear contains two looped earings in the middle, while her right ear only contains one. On her feet contain high heels on to make her shortness look taller.

"Once a traitor, always a traitor!" The male voice declared, jumping down from the platform up above in the middle of the room. The male has dark brown hair that curves in the front and stops at the neck in the back. His left ear contains the same earings as the girl, but his right ear isn't pierced. He is wearing a black shirt with a black sweater jacket on top, along with black pants with a chain hanging on the right side.

"Merukimon sir, what are humans doing here?" Gotsumon questioned with his gaze on him.

"Those humans Gotsumon, are my new minions. The female one is Amelia Rizzo and the male one is Kurik Halloe." Merukimon replied acting calmly as ever. But a small smirk was plastered on his lips.

"What!? But...but sir," Gotsumon said.

"Enough Gotsumon! Now Amelia, please release him." Merukimon ordered.

"Yes my lord. Palmon, you may release the traitor now." Amelia stated as the vines around Gotsumon's legs let go. This action sent him crashing down to the ground.

"What would you like me to do, Amelia?" Palmon questioned as she walked out of the small field of flowers.

"I don't want you to do anything else Palmon, thanks. Hey Kurik, where's Terriermon?" Amelia questioned patting Palmon's head while looking at Kurik.

Long green bunny ears appeared out of Kurik's back as Terriermon popped his head out, "Here I am." He said with a smile.

"He's been in the back of my shirt for the past two hours Amelia." Kurik commented with a sigh.

"Momentai Kurik, momentai!" Terriermon commented with a smile as he poked Kurik's cheek with his small hands.

"Enough chitter-chatter!" Merukimon declared with a yell.

"Sorry, Merukimon sir!" Amelia and Kurik replied kneeling down.

"That's showing them who's boss!" Gotsumon commented with a smirk.

"That's quite enough Gotsumon! I don't want to hear anymore from you right now!" Merukimon barked out, narrowing his eyes at Gotsumon.

"Yes...sir..." Gotsumon gulped.

"Now, Amelia and Kurik, I have an important job for you!" Merukimon declared out, his gaze was now focused on the two humans.

"What is it, Lord Merukimon sir?" Amelia questioned.

"We will do what you ask us to do!" Kurik commented.

"I suspect the humans will be planning something big soon! I want you to gather information for me!" Merukimon ordered out.

"Yes, Lord Merukimon sir!" Amelia and Kurik commented as they and their digimon partners walked out of Merukimon's lair and soon disappeared from sight.

* * *

_**Alright, please tell me what you think of it! This chapter is a filler chapter.**_

_**I will have ch.2 written in a while, but right now, I'm not feeling good. So please read and review!**_

_**Oh and if you can tell me what Palmon's ultimate form is, you will have the next chapter dedicated to you!**_

_**I know that is a stupid question, but there is something I will be asking as well. I am having an opening for new tamers, so if you would like to fill out the information, then your character will soon appear in the story!**_

_**Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Digimon Partner:  
Description:**_

_**Thank you for your time!**_


End file.
